


More Than Friends

by Pearl_Unplanned



Series: Cap_Ironman Bingo 2016 (1) [8]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: ...right?, Angst?, Cap_Ironman Bingo, Friends With Benefits, Happy Ending, Hurt Steve Rogers, Hurt Tony Stark, Insecurity, M/M, Steve Rogers is Not a Virgin, Stony Bingo, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony doesn't think he deserves good things, but he does
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 10:33:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7264414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pearl_Unplanned/pseuds/Pearl_Unplanned
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the first time they have sex, nothing really changed.<br/>The fighting didn't stop. If anything, it got a bit more heated, they got a bit closer, and after everyone thought they'd left to go cool off, the angry sex was great.<br/>But that was just about it. More sex, not that Tony could complain, because Steve was amazing in bed. Here he'd thought for so long that the man was a blushing virgin. He learned the truth before they'd even made it to the bedroom.<br/>Tony really didn't want to complain, because this was more than he could've hoped for, but when he'd watch Steve walk into the room with that tight white shirt and those loose pants, barely hanging onto his hips, he couldn't help but want more than just sex. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Or the one where a friends with benefits relationship may be more than just that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Than Friends

**Author's Note:**

> Cap_Ironman Bingo prompt: Friends With Benefits  
> Mature content rating but they totally stop right before sex... sorry.

 

            After the first time they have sex, nothing really changed.

            The fighting didn't stop. If anything, it got a bit more heated, they got a bit closer, and after everyone thought they'd left to go cool off, the angry sex was great.

            But that was just about it. More sex, not that Tony could complain, because Steve was _amazing_ in bed. Here he'd thought for so long that the man was a blushing virgin. He learned the truth before they'd even made it to the bedroom.

            Tony really didn't want to complain, because this was more than he could've hoped for, but when he'd watch Steve walk into the room with that tight white shirt and those loose pants, barely hanging onto his hips, he couldn't help but want more than just sex. Steve was amazing, and nice and kind, fierce and loyal and strong. He never gave up, so Tony wasn't about to give up either.

            "Hey Tony, wanna go spar with me?" Steve offered. What he was really asking for was sex.

            Tony had, technically, been the one to ask to keep their 'relationship' a secret. He'd been worried that the blond might not want the team to know that he was gay, and he'd been worried what the team would think. Maybe they'd think that the friends with benefits thing was his idea, and he was just using Steve for sex. Tony _really_ didn't want the team to think that. They'd be furious with him, and he didn't want his team to be mad at him because of it.

            "Sure," Tony said, because there was no way that he'd say no. Just keep it casual, right? That's how they usually did it. Casual. He could do that. He didn't miss the grin that crossed Steve's face.

            None of the other Avengers seemed surprised. The first few times they'd mentioned 'sparring' the team had been a bit surprised, and they'd teased the both of them about it until Steve threatened to have mandatory sparring sessions with everyone to keep them all well-trained in hand to hand combat. No one teased them about sparring again.

            The two of them headed over to the elevator. The moment the doors were closed, though, Steve had him pinned up against the wall. Tony groaned, wrapping his legs around Steve's waist. The blond continued kissing him, one hand squeezing Tony's hip, the other pulling up his shirt. They broke apart for a moment, just long enough for both of their shirts to come off.

            Normally, they'd at least stop by the gym so that the team wouldn't get suspicious, but lately they'd just been heading straight down to the lab. Tony had put in a bed so that the two could use the lab, but half of the time they didn't even make it to the bed.

            Again, not that Tony could complain. He didn't mind getting bent over one of the benches and having his brained fucked out. In fact, he preferred that to a bed sometimes, just because it reminded Tony that all this was, was sex. If there was a bed involved, sometimes he'd forget that it wasn't something more.

            "Tony," Steve moaned, and God that went south _fast_. Who knew that Steve would have that effect on him with just his own name?

            "Please," Tony begged. He needed this. It had been a couple of days since they’d last had sex, and Tony had been beginning to think that Steve was done with him. Sure, Steve didn't say anything about it, and if they weren't going to be fucking anymore, he hoped that the super-soldier would at least _tell_ him that they were done.

            Obviously they weren't though, not with the way that Steve was biting his lips. And oh _wow_ , there was his tongue.

            "Wait a minute babe," Steve gasped, keeping one broad arm around Tony as he carried him over towards the bed. It wasn't that Tony didn't _want_ to go to the bed, it was just that he'd rather get fucked hard _now_.

            Tony loved pet names. Babe, sweetheart, darling. Hell, Steve even made Shellhead sound sexy.

            "Steve _please_ ," Tony begged, grinding his hips against Steve's groin. "I need you Steve, _please_. I'm _begging_ you, can't you hear me?"

            "What do you want, darling?" Steve whispered, dropping Tony down onto the bed. The blond covered him up with his body like a blanket, close enough to whisper in his ear. "Do you want me to fuck you hard? Where do you want me?" He nipped Tony's ear, making the brunet shiver. "Or would you rather I get on _my_ back?"

            Tony's brain short-circuited a little. While he knew that Steve was extremely dominant in bed, there were times when he'd roll over onto his back and be just as submissive as Tony wanted.

            No, Tony reminded himself. No. He had to stop getting attached to Steve. He couldn't let himself get too used to this, because one day it might all go away. One day Steve might decide that he didn't want to fuck him anymore, and then he'd have nothing.

            "Why don't you just let me make you feel good, hmm?" Steve asked, noticing the way that Tony was spacing out. One of Steve's large hands worked its way down Tony's side, catching on his pants. With a sly smirk, Steve slid down across Tony's body, easily pulling his pants away.

            "Why don't we just..." Steve murmured, one hand sliding underneath Tony's underwear. "...get these off of you? Mmm, you're _so hard_ , Tony."

            Tony gasped and moaned as Steve grasped his hardened cock. Letting go, Steve stripped his own pants off and hauled Tony up towards the top of the bed, so that he rested among the pillows.

            "I wanna make you feel _good_ ," Steve continued. "Can I do that, Tony? Can I go nice and slow? Can I show you just how much I care?"

            And there it was again. How much he cared? Tony wasn't sure that he'd be able to handle it slow and caring. Angry sex was something that he really liked because it was easy to convince himself of how little Steve cared about him. But when Steve went and mentioned it, it just made Tony hurt inside.

            He nodded, giving Steve the okay to be able to continue. And it did feel nice as Steve's large hands roamed his body, knowing every place that made Tony squirm. How long had this been going on? Months. He'd had months of this, and he still felt like every day was going to be his last, so he had to savor every second.

            "Tony, baby, what's wrong?" Steve asked, gently cupping Tony's cheek with his right hand. "Come on, babe, look at me."

            Those baby blue eyes of his were so beautiful. Tony couldn't deny that he was a bit surprised about the amount of concern in them. What did Steve have to worry about? It wasn’t like they were boyfriends or anything.

            Steve rolled off of him, and Tony reached out for him. No, he didn’t want to lose him. Not now, not yet… not ever.

            "Wait, no. Please, Steve, I want..." Tony mumbled, though he didn't actually touch Steve. He knew that eventually it was going to end, and he should've been prepared, but he wasn't. He didn't _really_ want Steve to ever leave him. He just wanted Steve to stop pretending to care about him so much. He'd rather just continue to do what they had been doing for months now.

            "Tony, I can tell that something's wrong, and... I thought you were into this," Steve said. "If not, we can—"

            "No," Tony said quickly. "No, I want this, Steve, I do. I don't want you to stop, _please_." He didn't care that he was begging now. This couldn't be the end, it couldn't. He wasn't ready. "Come on, Steve, look, I'm ready."

            He stretched out across the bed, showing off his entire naked self to Steve. Maybe Steve was tired of him? Maybe he didn't find him attractive anymore? Whatever the case, him naked across the bed wasn't seeming to do it for Steve. He still had the same blank look on his face.

            "Tony," Steve sighed, and Tony bit his lip, knowing what was coming next.

            He grabbed one of the blankets to cover himself up, as if modesty mattered at the moment. Tony wasn't able to look Steve in the eye, knowing that he might break down if he tried. Instead, he just fiddled with the blanket.

            "Tony," Steve repeated, though this time he reached out, holding tightly to Tony's shoulder. "Come on, tell me what's wrong. Was it something I did?"

            Tony almost laughed. Instead, he just choked back a strangled sob and turned away.

            "I know I should've waited until this evening," Steve sighed. He scooted closer. "I've seen that something was bothering you in the past few days, and I should've asked earlier. You seemed nervous, I thought it was just about the anniversary, but I should've asked—"

            "Anniversary?" Tony asked, raising an eyebrow. Clint and Natasha's anniversary wasn't for _weeks_. (He'd totally already started planning the party, though.)

            "Yeah... six months," Steve said, and Tony didn't miss the little look on hurt on his face. "You didn't remember?"

            "Wait, six months since what?" Tony asked.

            "Six months... since we started dating," Steve said slowly, looking just as confused as Tony felt.

            "Since we... what?" Tony asked. There was no way that Steve actually said that. They were just fuck buddies, right? That's all that Steve had wanted… and he’d do anything that Steve wanted, as long as the super-solder stuck around.

            "Dating... are we not?" Steve asked. Damn those doe eyes of his! Tony didn't understand why Steve didn't keep that face on whenever they went on missions. Even the bad guys would want to comfort him instead of hurt him. "The past six months..."

            "I thought you wanted a fuck buddy," Tony said, far too quickly. He shouldn't have said that, he really shouldn't have said that. Not when that kicked puppy look on Steve's face got even sadder.

            "I... oh." Steve scooted away. "So all of the dates...?"

            "Dates?" Tony asked.

            "I-I guess I was the only one... who thought those were dates? Well, I, uh, I think I'm gonna go," Steve said, pulling on his pants faster than Tony had seen before. He kept his head down, not bothering to get his shirt on as he shuffled over towards the door.

            "Wait," Tony called, against his better judgement.

            Lucky for him, Steve froze in place before he was able to get any closer to the door. The blond turned around to look at him, and it broke Tony's heart. He looked like he was struggling to keep on a neutral face. Did Steve really care about him that much?

            Tony took a deep breath. He could do this, he could talk to Steve. The super-soldier _was_ his best friend, after all. And he'd had no trouble talking with him while they'd been so intimate for so long. "You... actually would _want_ to date me? I thought you... just wanted me for sex. I thought you wouldn't want a relationship with someone... like me."

            "Why would you think that?" Steve asked quietly. He looked relieved that Tony had stopped him, and he had no problem dropping his clothes back next to the bed again.

            "Because you were quick to agree when I said I didn't want to tell the team... I thought you might be worried about what they thought about you, because of the decade you were raised in..." Tony mumbled, shrugging.

            The more he thought about it, the more he realized that they'd been going out, just the two of them, at least two to three times a week to do something together, and once a week they'd go out for lunch or dinner, just the two of them. Sometimes they'd have team dinners, but they'd always go out another time together, alone. For the past six months. At _least_.

            Oh God. Why hadn't he seen it? It was so obvious... right there in front of him this entire time.

            "I thought you were nervous... I was more excited to be with you than to brag about it. I thought that if keeping it a secret was what it took to be with you, then I'd do that," Steve said. He settled down on the bed again. He looked so hopeful. "I thought... when I asked you out, and after we came back to your room... I thought it was official. I was courting you, Tony. Flowers. Candlelight dinner. I knew you enjoyed sex, and obviously so do I... What do you mean by 'someone like you'? Why wouldn't I want to date 'someone like you'?"

            "You know... an arrogant, loud-mouthed, risk-taking playboy," Tony said. "I've got issues too—I have trouble with intimacy, I can't stand people handing me things, I have terrible nightmares and PTSD, I can't seem to keep a steady relationship even if I want to, I'm impatient, I'm scarred and I've got this huge chunk of metal in my chest... need I go on?"

            "Okay, let's get this straight now. I love your mouth. I love how you push my buttons and drive me crazy, and not just because of the sex that follows it. I love that you can put me in my place when I'm wrong, and I'm real glad you're always at my side, Tony," Steve said, and Tony _had_ to look him in the face, just to make sure that he was serious.

            Steve looked serious. "I can hand you things without a problem, and take things from other people when you can’t. I've got my own nightmares and issues too. I think your scars are beautiful because they're a part of you. You know how amazed I am about your arc reactor. Now, need I go on?"

            Tony couldn't help but just stare. Steve was serious. Everything that he just said... he meant it all.

            "So... I'm not the only one who didn't know that we're dating, right? The rest of the team's just as clueless as me... right?" Tony asked.

            Steve grinned sheepishly. "Actually, I think they've already been guessing about it for a while... I got them to stop teasing you about it, because I thought you still wanted to think that it was a secret, but... I think they already know."

            "Great... so I'm the only one who doesn't know that we're dating. Great," Tony muttered. He rolled over closer to Steve. "So I could've been sleeping in the same bed as you, and making out with you in public, and snuggling on the couch during team movie nights?"

            "I guess, yeah," Steve said, shrugging. "I just thought that you wanted to save that for when we were in the bedroom. I mean, I thought you wanted us to be a secret, something that just we know about... Guess I was wrong."

            "Guess I was wrong too... I thought you just wanted to be friends with benefits."

            Steve rolled his eyes. "If anyone would've thought that, I would've guessed that it would be me thinking that... That could've been the reason you wanted it to be a secret. But no, I guess it was because you had no idea that we were dating. What did you think we were doing, going out on all those dates?"

            "I thought you were just being nice," Tony muttered. He couldn't hide his grin when Steve wrapped an arm around him and pulled him closer, before leaning down to press a kiss to his forehead.

            "I just wanted my fella to be happy," Steve murmured, gathering Tony up in his arms. "I was going to take you out to dinner again tonight... but I thought that you might want to go a round or two before then. You know, to make sure you're nice and hungry for dinner."

            Tony rested his head against Steve's chest. "So I guess I should've gotten you something. It _is_ our six month anniversary after all."

            Steve chuckled, rolling over with Tony in his arms. "You still want to count those six months, even though... you didn't know we were dating? I guess I should ask you for certain—will you go out with me?"

            "Of course I will," Tony said, wrapping his arms around Steve as tightly as he could. "Now _please_ , I've been laying here for so long, completely naked and ready to go. Look at me! I'm all yours, Cap."

            "Now that you know we're dating, I suppose it'll be okay to continue," Steve laughed, pulling the blanket off of Tony. "God you're beautiful." He leaned down to kiss Tony's scars, all around his arc reactor.

            "I think it's time to tell the team that we're dating," Tony whispered, moaning. God, Steve's lips were magical.

            "I'd hope so, especially since they all already know," Steve chuckled. He brushed his fingers across Tony's cheek. "There's something that I've been meaning to tell you for a while... and I know that it's probably going to be weird for you because you didn't realize that we've _totally_ been dating for half a year now... but I need you to know how much I care about you, Tony. I... I love you. I know I do."

            "Good," Tony mumbled, looking up into those doe eyes. "I've loved you since I was a kid."

            Steve's lips found Tony's again, his hands found his hips and thighs. Tony's breath hitched, and his own hands gripped Steve, one holding his back, one tangling itself into Steve's hair, pulling him closer.

            "Let me show you just how much I love you," Steve whispered with a wicked grin. Tony couldn't help but feel like a sheep staring down a lion.

            "Sounds, _ah_ , good to me," Tony gasped. He was definitely going to have bruises in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Later, before going out to dinner, Tony's team congratulated him on their six month anniversary. Tony just grinned and thanked them. That story was never leaving the lab.


End file.
